Lawrence Gordon
'''Lawrence Gordon '''is a character in the ''Saw ''franchise. He was the doctor who diagnosed John Kramer's cancer and was initially a suspect in the Jigsaw case. After completing his test, Lawrence was taken in as an apprentice for Jigsaw. He assisted Jigsaw in preparing his traps and tests as well as being tasked to watch over Jill Tuck after Jigsaw's death. History Background While investigating a crime scene involving Jigsaw, Lawrence's penlight was found, tying him to the gruesome murders and making him a suspect for them. He was brought in for investigation by Detectives David Tapp and Steven Sing. Accused by being the Jigsaw Killer, Gordon managed to prove he wasn't after giving an alibi; at the time of the death, Lawrence had been with Carla Song. Lawrence was released from custody after watching more detectives interrogate Amanda Young, the only survivor of the Jigsaw traps. However, Lawrence was again suspected of being Jigsaw by Tapp, who had been discharged from the police force following his partner Sing's death. Believing he had let Jigsaw go, he watched Lawrence carefully, hiring Adam Stanheight to follow and take photographs of him. After leaving his home, supposedly to go to work, Lawrence arrived at a motel where he had been called to meet Carla. Annoyed with her for paging him at home, he decided their affair was getting too risky, and broke it off. However, before he left the room, someone called, revealing that someone knew about the secret affair. At the time, Lawrence had no idea that he was being followed and photographed. While leaving the parking garage, Lawrence found himself locked in, and unable to call to get out. Before he could get back in his car, he was attacked and rendered unconscious by Jigsaw. Test When Gordon awakened, he and Adam were chained to pipes on opposite sides of a grimy industrial bathroom. Between them, just out of their reach, was that would appeared a corpse of a man who shot himself in the head, lying in a pool of poisoned blood. A gun was clutched in one of his hands, with a cassette player in the other. Working together, Lawrence and Adam learned what they had to do to escape, from a pair of cassette tapes which left them clues about objects around the room. Lawrence is instructed to kill Adam before 6:00 AM if he wished to escape as well as saving the lives of his daughter and wife. Enclosed with the tape was a key and a bullet from the gun. Both Adam and Lawrence were supplied with hacksaws, which they found were unable to cut through their chains. It was then that Lawrence realized they had to cut through their feet instead of the chains. By following the clues and receiving some unwanted help from Adam, Lawrence also managed to obtain a box that contained a couple of cigarettes, a one-way cellphone and a lighter. Also in the box was a note, mean't just for him, if it were dipped in the toxic blood pool. He was then informed by Adam that he knows the Jigsaw Killer is behind the game, and revealed that he was suspected to be Jigsaw. Lawrence then received a call from his daughter and wife, who were being held hostage by Zep Hindle, telling him not to believe Adam. He then discovered that Adam had been taking photographs of him for Detective David Tapp. The two men ran out of time, and Lawrence, desperate to save his family, cut through his right foot to save himself, severing it. In pain and agony, he managed to slowly crawl to the bullet, and finally to the revolver. He put the round in the chamber, and cocked it. He apologized to Adam before shooting him. He shouted towards the two-way mirror in hopes of being able to see his family after completing his test. Late, but completed, he wept in remorse and sorrow over the events of that day. Later, Zep showed up in the Bathroom. Lawrence, furious, attempted to attack and shoot Zep with the emptied gun. Zep was about to kill him but Adam attacked him, eventually killing him with a toilet tank lid. Lawrence told Adam that he had to go and get help for both of them, or else he would die from blood loss. Adam begged Lawrence not to leave him, but Lawrence promised him that he would get help to save him. He then crawled out of the bathroom. Survival Just after leaving the bathroom, Gordon is forced to crawl his way down the hall in an attempt to save himself from blood loss. He crawls slowly down the hall in pain, and agony. After a short while, he comes across a smoldering hot pipe, with steam coming from it. He decides to use this pipe to his advantage, and help save himself. After testing the heat with his hand, he slowly, and painfully cauterizes his stump on it, screaming loudly into the hall before passing out. He is dragged away by John Kramer, and woken up. John congratulates him on his survival. John helps Lawrence into a room, and then a bed where he santizes his stump, and gives him a prosthetic leg. John later lets Gordon go free from his lair. Becoming an Apprentice After Lawrence was set free by John, he found his way home to his wife and daughter, but eventually Allison was unable to cope with Lawrences' new unstable mind. The two then divorced and Allison left the city the Jigsaw murders took place in, taking Diana along with her. Gordon then returned to John because of Stockholm Syndrome. Gordon quickly becomes John's most valuable apprentice. He performs some medical procedures on several test subjects, such as sewing a key inside a victims' body. He helps him place a key behind Michael Marks' eye, helps choose Lynn Denlon for her test and writes Mark Hoffman a note, revealing that he knows who he is. John's Final Request It is revealed that the package delivered to Jill Tuck to the St. Eustace Hospital was for Gordon. In it was a tape that has Lawrence's decomposed foot, still in a shackle. It instructs him to keep an eye on Jill and to take action if anything happens to her. After Jill's death at the hands of Hoffman, Gordon recruited Ryan and Brad to plan to attack him wearing pig masks. They ambushed Hoffman, Hoffman began to fight back until Lawrence impaled his neck with a needle. Gordon then removes his mask to reveal himself to Hoffman. Hoffman is shocked at this before passing out from the injected fluid. Gordon takes Hoffman to the old bathroom where Gordon was once tested, and chains Hoffman to the same pipe as Adam. After Hoffman awakens, Gordon turns on the lights and enters the room. When Hoffman attempts to reach for the rusted saw to sever his own foot, Gordon throws it out the door, denying Hoffman his only chance at escape, as punishment for killing Jill and numerous police officers. He then tells Hoffman "Game Over" and seals the bathroom to let Hoffman die, glacing at the decayed remains of his own severed foot on the way out. Personality Abilities Body Count * '''Mark Hoffman: '''Left to die in the Bathroom Trap. Quotes * "He doesn't want us to cut through the chains...he wants us to cut through our feet." Category:Saw Characters